The present invention relates to pesticidal compositions and pesticidal methods.
It is described that (E)-N1-[(6-chloro-3-pyridyl)methyl]-N2-cyano-N1-methylacetamidine, 1-[(tetrahydro-3-furanyl)methyl]-2-nitro -3-methylguanidine and 3-(2-chlorothiazol-5-ylmethyl) -5-methyl-4-nitroiminoperhydro-1,3,5-oxadiazine have pesticidal activity in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,304,566, 5,532,365 and 5,852,012. Further, W096/11909 discloses that 3,5-dichloro-1-(3,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy)-4-[3-(5-trifluoromethylpyridin-2-yloxy)propoxy]benzene has pesticidal activity. However, the pesticidal activities of these compounds are not necessarily sufficient. Therefore, it is desired to develop more excellent pesticides.
The present invention has been found as a result of studying to develop excellent pesticides. According to the present invention, a pesticidal composition comprising 3,5-dichloro-1-(3,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy)-4-[3-(5-trifluoromethylpyridin-2-yloxy) propoxyl]benzene of the formula (I): 
and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of (E)-N1-[(6-chloro-3-pyridyl)methyl]-N2-cyano-N1-methylacetamidine of the formula (A): 
1-[(tetrahydro-3-furanyl)methyl]-2-nitro-3-methylguanidine of the formula (B): 
and 3-(2-chlorothiazol-5-ylmethyl)-5-methyl-4-nitroiminoperhydro-1,3,5-oxadiazine of the formula (C): 
as active ingredients are effective for controlling pests which are insufficiently controlled by each of these compounds solely, and further synergistic joint action gives decrease of an application dosage of each compound.
Namely, the present invention provides a pesticidal composition (hereinafter, referred to as the present composition) comprising 3,5-dichloro-1-(3,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy)-4-[3-(5-trifluoromethylpyridin-2-yloxy)propoxy]benzene (hereinafter, referred to as Compound (I)), and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of (E)-N1-[(6-chloro-3-pyridyl)methyl]-N2-cyano-N1-methylacetamidine (hereinafter, referred to as Compound A), 1-[(tetrahydro-3-furanyl)methyl]-2-nitro-3-methylguanidine (hereinafter, referred to as Compound B) and 3-(2-chlorothiazol-5-ylmethyl)-5-methyl-4-nitroiminoperhydro-1,3,5-oxadiazine (hereinafter, referred to as Compound C) as active ingredients.
Further, the present invention also provides a pesticidal method comprising utilizing Compound (I) with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of Compound A, Compound B and Compound C together.
Compound (I), Compound A, Compound B and Compound C utilized in the present invention can be obtained according to the descriptions of W096/11909, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,304,566, 5,532,365 and 5,852,012 mentioned above.
Examples of the pests against which the present composition gives controlling effect include arthropods such as the following insects and acarina.
Hemipteran pests: Delphacidae (planthoppers) [e.g. Laodelphax striatellus (small brown planthopper), Nilaparvata lugens (brown planthopper) and Sogatella furcifera (white-backed rice planthopper)], Deltocephalidae and Cicadellidae (leafhoppers) [e.g. Nephotettix cincticeps (green rice leafhopper) and Empoasca onukii (tea green leafhopper)], Aphididae (aphids) [e.g. Aphis gossypii (cotton aphids) and Myzus persicae (green peach aphid)], stink bugs, Aleyrodidae (whiteflies) [e.g. Trialeurodes vaporariorum (greenhouse whitefly), Bemisia tabaci (sweetpotato whitefly) and Bemisia argentifolli (silverleaf whitefly)], scales, Tingidae (lace bugs), Psyllidae (suckers) and so on
Lepidopteran pests: Pyralidae [e.g. Chilo suppressalis (rice stem borer), Cnaphalocrocis medinalis (rice leafroller), Ostrinia nubilalis (European cornborer), Parapediasia teterrella (bluegrass webworm)], Noctuidae [e.g. Spodoptera litura (tobacco cutworm), Spodoptera exigua (beet armyworm), Pseudaletia separata (rice armyworm), Mamestra brassicae (cabbage armyworm), Agrotis ipsilon (black cutworm), Trichoplusia spp., Heliothis spp., Heicoverpa spp. and Earias spp.], Pieridae [e.g. Pieris rapae crucivora], Tortricidae [e.g. Adoxophyes orana fasciata, Grapholita molesta (oriental fruit moth) and Cydia pomonella], Carposinidae [e.g. Carposina niponensis (peach fruit moth)], Lyonetiidae [e.g. Lyonetia clerkella (peach leafminor)], Gracillariidae [e.g. Phyllonoryeter ringoniella (apple leafminor)], Phyllocnistis [e.g. Phyllocnistis citrella (citrus leafminor)], Yponameutidae [e.g. Plutella xylostella], Gelechiidae [e.g. Pectinophora gossypiella (pink bollworm)], Arctiidae (tiger moths), Tineidae and so on; Dipteran pests: Culex spp., Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Chironomidae (midges), Muscidae (houseflies), Calliphoridae, Sarcophagidae, Anthomyiidae, Cecidomyiidae (gall midges), Agromyzidae (leafminer flies), Tephritidae (fruit flies), Drosophilidae (vinegar flies), Psychodidae (sand flies), Tabanidae, Simuliidae (black flies), Stomoxyidae (stable flies) and so on;
Coleopteran pests: Chrysomelidae (leaf beetles), Scarabaeidae (scarabs), Curculionidae (weevils), Attelabidae, Coccinellidae (ladybirds), Cerambycidae, Tenebrionidae (darkling beetles) and so on; Thysanopteran pests: Thrips spp. [e.g. Thrips palmi], Frankliniella spp. [e.g. Frankliniela occidentalis (western flower thrips)], Scirtothrips spp. [e.g. Scirtothrps dorsalis (yellow tea thrips)], Phlaeothripidae and so on; Hymenopteran pests: Tenthredinidae (sawflies), Formicidae (ants), Vespidae (hornets) and so on;
Dictyopteran pests: Blattidae, Blattellidae and so on;
Orthopteran pests: Acrididae (grasshoppers), Gryllotalpidae (mole crickets) and so on;
Siphonapteran pests: Pulex irritans (human flea) and so on; Anopluran pests: Pediculus humanus corporis (human body louse) and so on;
Isopteran pests; termites
Acarina pests; Tetranychidae (spider mites) [e.g. Tetranychus spp. and Panonychus spp.], Tarsonemidae, Eriophyidae, Acaridae, Ixodidae (ticks) and so on;
The rate of Compound (I) to at least one compound selected from the group consisting of Compound A, Compound B and Compound C in the present composition is usually 1:99 to 90:10, preferably 2:98 to 80:20 by weight ratio.
The present composition can be a mixture of Compound (I) with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of Compound A, Compound B and Compound C, but usually further contain solid carrier, liquid carrier, gaseous carrier, bait, optionally surfactant and the other formulation auxiliaries to be formulated to oil solutions, emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, flowables, granules, dusts, aerosols, foggings, smokings, poisonous baits, microcapsules or the like. The total amount of Compound (I), Compound A, Compound B and Compound C in these formulations is usually 0.01 to 95% by weight.
Examples of the solid carrier for formulation include fine powders and granules of clays such as kaolin clay, diatomaceous earth, synthetic hydrated silicon oxide, bentonite, Fubasami clay and terra alba; talc and the like; ceramics; the other inorganic minerals such as sericite, quartz, sulfur, activated carbon, calcium carbonate and hydrated silica; and chemical fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, urea and ammonium chloride. Examples of the liquid carriers include water; alcohols such as methanol and ethanol; ketones such as acetone and methyl ethyl ketone; aromatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, cyclohexane, kerosene and gas oil; esters such as ethyl acetate and butyl acetate; nitrites such as acetonitrile and isobutyronitrile; ethers such as diusopropyl ether and dioxane; acid amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide and N,N-dimethylacetamide; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, trichloroethane and carbon tetrachloride; dimethyl sulfoxide; and vegetable oils such as soybean oil and cotton seed oil. Examples of the gaseous carrier, namely propellant, include flon gas, butane gas, LPG (liquefied petroleum gas), dimethyl ether and carbon dioxide.
Examples of the surfactant include alkyl sulfate ester salts, alkylsulfonate salts, alkylarylsulfonate salts, alkylaryl ethers and their polyoxyethylenated derivatives, polyethyleneglycol ethers, polyvalent alcohol esters and sugar alcohol derivatives.
Examples of the other formulation auxiliaries such as adhesive agents and dispersants include casein; gelatin; polysaccharides such as starch powder, gum arabic, cellulose derivatives and alginic acid; lignin derivatives; bentonite; sugars; and synthetic water-soluble polymers such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone and polyacrylic acids. Further, stabilizers including PAP (isopropyl acid phosphate), BHT (2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), BHA (mixture of 2-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol and 3-tert-butyl-4- methoxyphenol), vegetable oils, mineral oils, fatty acids and fatty acid esters can be utilized as formulation auxiliaries.
Examples of the poisonous bait materials include diets such as cereal powders, vegetable oils, sugars and crystalline cellulose; antioxidants such as dibutylhydroxytoluene and nordihydroguaiaretic acid; preservatives such as dehydroacetic acid; substances for preventing erroneous eating from children and pets such as red pepper powder; and pest-attractant flavors such as cheese flavor and onion flavor.
The present composition may further contain the other insecticide, acaricide, nematocide, fungicide, herbicide, plant growth regulator, synergist, fertilizer, soil improving agent and so on.
The present composition can also be prepared by mixing each of the active ingredients with the other components mentioned above to be formulated, and then blending them.
The present composition is applied to a pest, place which the pest inhabits, plant to be protected from the pest and so on. In those cases, when the present composition is emulsifiable concentrate, wettable powder, flowable or the like, it is usually diluted with water and then applied. The present composition can be mixed with animal diet and used for controlling pests in cattle house by feed through.
The pesticidal methods of the present invention are usually performed by applying the present composition. However, it is possible to use Compound (I) or its formulation and Compound A, Compound B, Compound C or formulation thereof together, without mixing in advance. In that case, the ratio of Compound (I) to Compound A, Compound B or Compound C is preferably in the same range as the contents of each ingredient in the present composition.
In case of utilizing the present composition for agricultural use, the application rate is usually 0.1 g to 100 g per 1000 m2 at the total amount of the active ingredients. When the present pesticidal composition such as emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, flowables and microcapsules is diluted with water and applied, the concentration of the active ingredients is usually 1 ppm to 10000 ppm at the total amount of the active ingredients. Granules, dusts and so on are applied without dilution as they are. Further, in case of utilizing the present composition for household use, emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, flowables and microcapsules are diluted with water to make the concentration of the active ingredients to 0.1 ppm to 500 ppm and applied. Oil solutions, aerosols, smokings, poisonous baits and so on are applied as they are.
These application rates and concentrations depend on sorts of formulations, application time, places, methods, sorts of pests, degree of damage and so on, and they can be increased or decreased in spite of the above-mentioned ranges.